deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battle - In Retrospect/Trivia
So I decided to do a thing based on Para's blog. Soooo... yeah. Enjoy I guess. Guile vs. The Soldier (Original) *Words: 1,573 So... my legacy started off with a legendary character - Guile. A badass, an American fighter, I knew I had to find someone similar to start this off with a bang. And while it seemed quirky at first, I thought the Soldier of Team Fortress fame would fit the role perfectly - loud, brash, and a patriot extreme, I figured he'd fit the bill quite nicely. And, well... as research turned out... yes he did. Quite more than I expected, really. I must admit, though... I don't think this first match did Guile justice at all, and I kinda played him OOC for some reason, which I kinda regret. Luckily when I used him again he was OOC, but he was OOC for a reason, and there wasn't much wrong with that that time around. Apart from that and the somewhat intense moments of the battle, not much to say here. As far as starting battles go, I think I did pretty well. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **The Announcer **The remainder of the RED Team *I felt like I botched research on both sides in this match, hence why I decided to make the penultimate match of Season 3 a "rematch" between the two, this time conducting research properly and adding on to the notes I'd already used. *This match was the end product of me wanting to start off by using Guile. *I had Guile actually say "Go home and be a family man" for the sheer hell of memetic purposes. *I actually didn't think the Soldier would stand that much of a chance at first. *I felt that I really did not do Guile justice in this fight. *I really, REALLY want Death Battle to use Guile more than any other Street Fighter combatant at some point. Agent 47 vs. Aiden Pearce *Words: 2,148 47 vs. Aiden. This was one of my longer fights starting, but I honestly feel that it was too much because of slow movements and stalling out the battle via them sneaking around looking for each other, taking a long time to just carry out what would have been a simple action in a fight. But then again, I suppose if the two WERE to fight in an official Death Battle, they would sneak around stealthily, trying to remain undetected by the remainder of the world. I guess that was sorta the idea. I honestly had a hard time figuring out how Aiden would utilise his hacks in a Death Battle, but I think I did a decent job portraying it. But even still, Aiden didn't really stand much of a chance in the long run. 47's just that much stronger and smarter than him that any hacks Aiden can pull wouldn't really matter, even though he could easily render 47's disguises useless. I felt like I did a good job on this one. I wish I could say the same about what came afterwards... Trivia *I felt that this battle was my equivalent of Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher. *I actually left a lot of potential equipment out for Agent 47, but I don't think it would leave an impact on the outcome. *Aiden blocking the bullets of 47's Submachine gun was based off of a TF2 Source Film Maker video, where an SMG-wielding assassin shot at another, while the other was using the lid of a trashcan to block the bullets. *As soon as I found out about the poison syringe, I knew immediately how 47 would kill Aiden. *I had made exactly four references/comparisons to Batman in the two sets of analysis. Why? To this day I still don't know. Dan Hibiki vs. Glass Joe *Words: 718 Dan Hibiki is a rubbish fighter. Glass Joe is a rubbish fighter. I figured "put the two rubbish fighters together and it'll be funny, right?" I wish I was right in that regard, because Dan vs. Joe was... pretty lackluster, especially after you consider the matches both before and after this one. It's one of the battles I'd like to forget that I did. Really, the only reason I felt it would end in a draw because both Dan and Joe would screw up their own chances of winning too much, which... might not even be the case. I mean, this fight pretty much sucked. It didn't even go past the 1K mark that my other two fights did, that's how bad it was. I really dropped the ball on this one, and I frankly don't wish to revisit it. Ever. I'd rather just not acknowledge its existence after this. Trivia *This is in the Top 5 of my least favourite battles to write. *I feel that the match wouldn't end in a draw now, but I honestly don't care about Dan, Joe or this match enough to revise it or change the outcome. *Joe's helmet was probably the only reason I felt Joe stood a chance. Trevor Philips vs. Dallas *Words: 1,826 (not counting the music cue) Thank god I jumped onto this battle immediately afterwards, because after the abysmal Dan vs. Joe, I needed something to get back onto a more higher-quality road. And I was getting pretty invested in Payday around this point, and I figured it was about time to do the series some justice in a Death Battle. I had to find someone like Dallas, a criminal mastermind feared by many. Enter Trevor Philips of Grand Theft Auto 5 fame, and the rest is history. I had a lot more fun writing this one, and true to GTA's violent nature, it was only fitting to have the fight end in such a violent death. I could have written it a little smoother, maybe, but otherwise I'm content with how this came out. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Bain (voice only) **Cloaker **Bulldozer *This is the first battle since Guile vs. Soldier to have cameos. *This fight came from me wanting to use a Payday character. *Despite botching up Dallas' Skills (which I admit should NOT have been taken from any other Skill Tree sans Mastermind), I actually underestimated Dallas in retrospect. *I played the beginning part of the battle out like Terminator vs. RoboCop. I don't get why. *I tried making this battle to play out as close to a Death Battle, a Grand Theft Auto game and a Payday heist all at the same time, hence the two getting swarmed by police as well as various GTA/Payday features being mentioned. *I took a stab at the infamous Jack Thompson in Trevor's analysis, and it's one of the earliest in-jokes I have made that I still remember to this day. Sonic vs. Lilac *Words: 2,232 (Outcome #1), 2,384 (Outcome #2) At first, this sounded like a good idea. In a way, it somewhat is. Sonic being the veteran speedster of the gaming industry whereas Lilac is more a newcomer. I decided to try and do this battle justice. Did I? Honestly, I don't know. Not only did I make some questionable decisions in the fight itself as well as have it end in a draw, I absolutely made a MESS of Sonic's analysis. I could have done way better handling this fight than I did in the past, and I know it. Granted, this was the first time I've dealt with a returning combatant, but still. This isn't one of my better fights, in all honesty, despite its strange amount of popularity. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Carol Tea **Milla Basset *This was the first time I used a returning combatant. *Sonic would later re-appear 2 seasons later down the line. *I made the battle a draw because I didn't know who could actually win the fight, given that Lilac's abilities are akin to Sonic's. Looking back... it really should not have been like that. *I don't get why this battle was/is so popular. *I think I was just outright lazy or trying to pull a Zitz vs. Leonardo on Sonic's analysis, when I should've done it properly. *I feel like I did neither character justice at all - Sonic for being the punch-bag of constant abuse in the fight, and Lilac for being somewhat OOC. Thunderbird 2 vs. Gundam Heavyarms *Words: 2,712 Now, you might think with a combatant match-up like that, that this would be a joke fight. I actually intended for that to start with when having this thing around. But when I looked into Thunderbird 2 and actually looked up its capabilities and equipment, I actually started to realise that this thing wasn't exactly something to be underestimated. So I... actually started taking the match seriously. And it actually proved to be quite close. Now, this is far from my most quality battle (what that would be is up to you guys to say) but this one is probably the one I'm most proud of for being able to make the most out of such a bizarre match-up. It just goes to show that you can pretty much expect anything, even from things that don't fight all that much. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Heero Yuy **Jeff Tracy *I have no idea how I managed to make the fight this close and interesting. *This fight is primarily inspired by Tigerzord vs. Gundam Epyon, hence the match ending in a similar fashion. *I poked fun at metals stronger and lighter than titanium with "Thunderbirdium". *I actually decided to find out how long it would take Thunderbird 2 to travel around the world at top speed without requiring refuelling myself. The result actually was surprising. *I was surprised that the Thunderbird could actually put up so much of a fight against a Gundam, of all things. *I actually did watch Thunderbirds as a child, hence why I decided to give them a shot at fighting in my series. Link Battle Royale (Part 3) *Words: 762 This battle was part of a collaborative effort between me, Grnmachine1 and SuperSaiyan2Link. This was all about looking through the 12 incarnations of Link and seeing which one was the strongest through a series of five fights. This particular battle was between the Hero of Light and Dark, Hero of the Minish and the Child Hero of Time. And honestly... the Child Hero of Time had this in the bag from the beginning through sheer versatility alone. This was one of my least favourite battles to write, as I felt that I could have done much better and could have pulled my load in the collab a lot better. I also botched up quite a few of my comparison notes, but I honestly don't think it makes a difference. Jeez, only 762 words? It's barely longer than Dan vs. Joe! Trivia *This used to be my #1 least favourite Death Battle I have written. It has since been uprooted by others. *I screwed up some of the comparison notes, but I don't think it makes a difference. *I was surprised at how similar some of the arsenals were of the three Links. *The Child Hero of Time would go on to win the overall Link Battle Royale as a whole. *Strangely, this is the only battle I have so far that utilised The Legend of Zelda. *Ironically, I think I did better with the sets of analysis than I did with the battle. Madotsuki vs. Isaac *Words: 1,442 (not counting music cues) Like the Thunderbird/Gundam fight, this was one of the more "out-there" fights I had. Madotsuki and Isaac seemed to be very on-par with each other, but frankly I had to have the fight happen in Madotsuki's dreams to have the fight happen to begin with. And honestly, I think I did... okay. Not my best, but not my worst. I do agree that Isaac can win, but the chances of that are not definitive, unlike Madotsuki's, which is why this match tipped more in her favour than it did for Isaac. Shame, since Isaac's suffered a lot in his time, but that's just the roll of the dice for you. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Isaac's Mom (voice only) **It Lives **Chub **Polycephalus *I do agree that Isaac CAN win, but the chances and items have to be in his favour to do so. *Isaac's arsenal is more attributed to RNG, which is mostly why he lost. *I watched a lot of Yume Nikki videos and played The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth a lot prior to this fight. *Despite disagreements, this is one of my more confident verdicts. Omega vs. Fulgore *Words: 1,000 (not counting music cues) Good ol' Omega, and another returning character in the form of Killer Instinct's Fulgore. This match was quite a lot of fun to write, actually, from Omega's Dalek-like speech patterns to the sheer firepower being thrown between them. It all made for quite an intense match. And the best part? I think I did well to keep both of them in-character - at least, I felt I did so for Omega - and kept it being a massively destructive fight. I thought it was going to be quite a close verdict, and the sheer ruthlessness of Fulgore definitely shone through. Even if it wasn't enough. Holy shit, exactly 1,000 words without music cues? That's neat. Trivia *Cameo appearances **Badniks (Egg Robos, Egg Pawns, Buzz Bombers, Motobugs, SWATBots, Shadow Androids) **Sektor (posthumous) *I made this fight out of wanting to use Omega. *Again, like Madotsuki vs. Isaac, this is one of my more solid verdicts. *In retrospect, I honestly think Fulgore doesn't really come close to Omega now that I've done a lot more research on him. *This fight contributed to Fulgore's pretty embarrassing losing streak. Frollo vs. Gaston *Words: 1,768 (not counting music cues) And wrapping up Season 1 was none other than the fight between the conniving French villains of Disney history - Frollo of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Gaston of Beauty and the Beast. This one was gonna be pretty interesting, given that neither of these villains actually canonically use magic (the mirror Gaston had at one point doesn't count since Belle had it first, and Frollos' Darkness energy doesn't count because that was within Kingdom Hearts, a completely different continuity altogether). So with that, it was just down to their wits, arsenal and strength. Gaston definitely had the brawn to kill Frollo, but Frollo's brainpower and tactical mind was superior. He isn't exactly a slouch in any way. Depsite not being close to the longest Season finale, this was one of my favourites, because Frollo and Gaston are both two of my favourite Disney villains. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **LeFou **Frollo's soldiers *I was kinda sad to write Gaston's death, especially in such an ironic way. *This was probably one of my favourite battles to write. *I worked in quite a lot of memes and references for this fight, namely Gaston. *Frollo would later re-appear in Season 4. *I do agree that Gaston COULD win, but Frollo would be too smart to let him get the jump on him forever, not to mention Gaston's own arrogance. *I felt that having a horseback battle first and setting fire to Paris was pretty mandatory, given that this is... well, Frollo. *Incidentally, I have indeed watched The Frollo Show, hence Frollo's victory theme being taken from there. Kudos to Chaos X. Compa vs. Amy Rose *Words: 772 (Original), 2,231 (Remastered) If anything got me remembered fast, chances are this battle would be one of the ones that did the trick. This was a pretty fun battle to write, and even though it isn't the best thing I wrote, it definitely leaves a lasting impression on me. So much so, that I keep pushing for the battle to be done on the official show, if both my time here and on Screwattack gives any impression of such. Though I never imagined the original version was so short... hence why I decided to bring the DA version I wrote for this over. Should be the best of both worlds now. Anyway, Compa vs. Amy. Fun fun. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Badniks (Posthumous in the original; destroyed by Compa and Amy during the remastered) **Sonic (Remastered only) *I actually thought Amy was going to win at first. How wrong I was proven to be. *This is one of the few battles I've written that I actually want to see happen on Death Battle someday. *This battle incidentally kicked Amy Rose into Bottom Tier. *This battle gave Compa's memetic reputation here, albeit it came a little while after this battle was made. Franklin Clinton vs. Chains *Words: 944 This battle was made to be some kind of Post-Trevor vs. Dallas match, taking place after Dallas' killing of Trevor. Frankly (ha), Chains and Franklin were pretty much destined to be the ones to face each other. I thought I resembled both characters pretty well here, but I could have done with making this fight just a little bit better in terms of quality and length. But hey, what can you do. Oh god. I just remembered what follows this... oh boy. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Dallas **Hoxton *From the moment I did the comparison between the two during research, I knew Chains had this in the bag. *The idea of the fight was to be some kind of "vengeance" battle for Franklin to avenge Trevor. Unfortunately for him, revenge was pretty much next to impossible. *Although Chains' skills and attributes are more faithful here than Dallas', I once again severely underestimated Chains here. As if the fight wasn't so one-sided enough. *I almost considered using Chains again, but the idea never came through in the end. Star-Lord vs. Pandora *Words: 947 I... have no words for this fight. It just sucks. I don't know how high I was when I thought this was a good idea and I don't want to go back to it ever. So yeah. Next. Trivia *This is in the Top 5 of my least favourite battles to write. *This is the first Marvel vs. DC match-up I did. And the last. *I hate this fight. In fact, this was probably the worst one that my 2nd season had to offer. Charlie Nash vs. The Demoman *Words: 1,261 Ah yes, this one - supposedly meant to be some form of follow-up to Guile vs. Soldier, this time with their closest friends duking it out - Charlie Nash and Tavish DeGroot, the RED Demoman. With Guile already down, it was natural that Charlie would want to avenge his best friend by doing the deed himself - until the one-eyed Scot appeared to defend his friend and pride. And, well... when push came to shove, Demoman's weaponry and cunning were more than a match for what Charlie could offer. It's a shame really, but considering that Demo's my favourite TF2 class, it's not all bad news when it came to this match. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **The Soldier **Random members of the BLU Team *I originally thought Charlie was going to win. In fact, like Franklin vs. Chains, this was intended to be some sort of "vengeance" match. Much like Franklin, his foe was just too much for him to handle. *Unlike the first time I did Guile vs. Soldier, I thought this verdict was more confident. *The ending for the fight was referencing Meet the Demoman. Darth Vader vs. Albert Wesker *Words: 1,541 Marking the midway for Season 2 was a pretty hotly anticipated clash - at least for me - between the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Starscream to the Umbrella Corporation, Darth Vader and Albert Wesker. And what a spectacle it turned out to be, with lightsabers, fast-paced action, and a climactic finish. Given that this was a very close match, I thought it went really well. Oh man, how I loved this one. In fact, when Vader was announced for Death Battle proper I was hyped that it'd be this, lemme tell ya. Trivia *Cameo apperances: **Emperor Palpatine **Boba Fett *I gave Wesker a lightsaber midway through the fight to give him and Vader a temporary ightsaber duel. Why? Why not. *I thought it was close enough to tip in Albert's favour, but the way the Force worked eventually had me tip it in the Sith's favour instead. *This was easily my favourite Season 2 fight. Deathstroke vs. Monsoon *Words: 1,219 I... feel odd about this one. I felt that the fact they were mercenaries would be enough, but I felt that there was more to Slade and Monsoon than this sole connection. Also, I don't think I made it as interesting as I could have made it what with the vast arsenal Deathstroke has as well as the psychology that Monsoon has to offer. I feel that it was just a bunch of missed opportunities and is in some sort of uncanny valley. It was... okay. I could have done better any other day, though. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Jetstream Sam **Senator Armstrong (pictured in a poster only) **Various cyborg guards in the battle outro *I don't know how to feel about this fight. *In hindsight I probably think I'd get a better match out of Deathstroke vs. Jetstream Sam than this. *This sounded like a good idea in my head at the time... now, not so much. Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Sol Badguy *Words: 1,551 Another fight on the higher end of the scale was the clash between the power-containing swordsmen of Bleach and Guilty Gear - Kenpachi and Sol Badguy. I knew I'd have to make this a spectacular show, what with the show Sol already put out against Ragna. I figured pitting him against someone like Kenpachi would make for a nice and amazing duel, what with Kenpachi holding in some power of his own. And it really did turn out to be quite the show. I think I did really well here. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Yachiru (Mentioned) *This match was made waaay before I realised just how powerful Sol could actually get. *If it weren't for Vader vs. Wesker, this'd be my favourite Season 2 fight. *This fight came from my want of using at least one Bleach character, particularly Kenpachi. *The infamous Who's On First-esque That Man joke came back briefly in Sol's analysis. Hoxton vs. Mr. Foster *Words: 1,594 Given that Hoxton is pretty much my #1 favourite character, it'd only be a matter of time before I gave him a fight, but I spent absolutely ages trying to work out just who he should fight. If anything, Mr. Foster of Killing Floor fame should have came to my mind sooner, because it proved to create an absolutely incredible experience. And a close one, too. Hox was almost done for it weren't for his speed and dodging. And I feel like I did this match justice. At least. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Bain (voice only) **Various zombies *This match came from me wanting to give Hoxton a match. *This was one of the closest matches I feel I have done. *I almost couldn't find a suitable opponent for Hox, until Foster sprang to mind. M. Bison vs. Peacock *Words: 1,772 Bison, Bison, Bison. I figured I'd have been doing the man injustice if I didn't give him at least one attempt in the Death Battle circuit, and... well, he went, alright. He went against Skullgirls' Peacock and... I have to say, this was my more humourous match. Mind you, that's mostly due to Peacock's antics, but hey. I had a lot of fun, even if it did mean offing a rather popular character from Skullgirls, which I do think is a tad regrettable under the circumstances. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Dr. Avian and Lab 8 scientists **Big Band *I enjoyed the humour I put into this fight. *I originally thought it was a close fight. In hindsight... it isn't. *I really, REALLY wanted to use Bison badly before thinking of this. Asura vs. Superman *Words: 5,410 And rounding Season 2 off was none other than the high-stakes match between Asura the Destructor and the Man of Steel himself, Superman. And really, compared to the previous few fights... I really stepped the bar up for myself here, what with it being five times as long as most of the battles that had preceded it. It was lengthy, it was Season Finale material, and it was intense. Would I say I enjoyed it, though? No. To be truthful, this kind of did seem overrated, and I feel more praise should go to the works of mine that actually deserved it. This piggybacked off of too much for me to be legitimately proud of it. Trivia *Cameo appearances: **The Golden Spider/Chakravartin *This is probably my most overrated piece of work. Seriously. I had to actually remove it from the polls because it was doing more well than it reasonably should. Not to mention I could do MUCH better with this fight now compared to then, and there are other NORMAL fights of mine that top this one in both length and quality. *I am not particularly proud of this fight despite what people say. *Before I got bored/iffy on the idea of Animatronic fights, I was originally going to end Season 2 with The Left 4 Dead Survivors vs. The Animatronics. In all honesty... I would have preferred doing Asura vs. Superman any day. *Amusingly, someone else put in those music cues throughout the fight. That wasn't me. Honedge vs. Saba *Words: 996 Of all the ways to drop the ball, this is what I ended up doing for Season 3. I probably should have toned down my desperation to use Honedge a little. And that's really all I have to say for this match other than "what the fuck". Trivia *Cameo appearances: **Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger **Team Rocket and their various Pokemon *I'm trying to forget that this fight exists. *I wanted to use Honedge but could not find a good opponent for the life of me. *This is probably the most random idea I've ever come up with. The Engineer vs. Nitori Kawashiro Akuma vs. Iris Heart Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Asuna Yuuki Eden vs. Mami Tomoe Batman vs. John Wick Gamora vs. Chun-Li Ryu vs. Jago Sesshōmaru vs. Meta Knight JC Denton vs. The Terminator Inspector Gadget vs. Bebop and Rocksteady He-Man vs. Segata Sanshiro Cana Alberona vs. Zatanna Motaro vs. Eyedol Guile vs. The Soldier REMATCH Saxton Hale vs. Senator Armstrong